


Choni and Beronica Oneshots

by Choni_Beronica



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Beronica/pseuds/Choni_Beronica
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 23





	1. I'm Dangerous (Beronica)

''You shouldn't be here alone, it's dangerous." I quietly said from behind her.

I stood a couple of feet away from Betty not wanting to scare her. I watched as she spun around on her heels. Her eyes widened and her face dropped as she realized that I had followed her into the field. Taking a step forward, she stumbled back trying to get away from me. 

"You need to leave Veronica."

"I can help you Betty."

Betty shook her head as I finished talking. 

"You can't." Tears welled in her eyes. "Nobody can. When I go to people for help, either something bad happens or my condition worsens."

I just stared at her but not in crazy way. I didn't move from where I was standing because I didn't want her to run into the woods thinking that I thought that she was crazy. 

"I'm tired of it. I want it to stop, Ronnie. I want to end it. I hate that it's almost like _she_ can control me." Betty wiped her nose on her long sleeve shirt. "It's like I'm _her_ puppet. I've stopped fighting. I've lost the fight against _her_." She put an emphasis on the word _her_.

Betty looked away from me and turned to stare past the field and into the woods. I walked up to her and lightly grabbed her wrist. It felt like a spark went between us, but I ignored it. She flinched, but didn't move away from my touch. 

"You're be okay. We're gonna figure this out. I don't care what I have to do or how much I have to pay, but I want to get rid of dark Betty. We can do it and we're going to. I promise."

Tears fell to the ground as she fully took in the meaning of my words.

"How can you be so sure?" Betty quietly asked me.

"Because you're my best friend. You have always been there for me when I needed somebody, so I want to return the favor. And as a friend that means duing whatever it takes to help you."

"I'm dangerous." She slid her wrist out of my hand, leaving me feeling empty. "Veronica, I'm dangerous and that isn't a good thing."

"Betty, you can't walk away from me. I can't let you and you won't. I'm going to help you and you're going to let me."

"But, Ronnie-"

"Betty Cooper, are you really going to try and tell me, that it's impossible for me to help you. Because if you are, stop. I don't wanna hear it."

Betty didn't turn around as she spoke, but still stared into the trees.

"I just feel like you don't care about me sometimes. Like nobody cares about me. Like-"

"Betty Laura Cooper, I know you didn't just say that. Do you seriously think that I don't care about you? Do you want me to show you how much I care about you, Betty?"

"Sure, why not? There's nothing-"

I grabbed Betty's wrist, spun her around and smashed my lips to hers. Her eyes widened, but closed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Betty deepened the kiss as I put my hands on her waist and closed my eyes. I pulled away from the kiss as Betty kept her arms around my neck. She rested her forehead against mine as she quietly spoke.

"So that's how you feel."

My eyes shot open as I realized what I just did.

"I'm sorry. You probably don't-"

Betty cut me off, as she brought a finger to my lips.

"Ronnie. I feel the same way. There's nothing to worry about. I like you and you obviously like me so..."

My face softened at her words as she stopped speaking. My eyes opened to see her light green eyes staring at my brown ones.

"So you're fine with us...you know...dating?"

"Yes, Ronnie." Betty said as she giggled a little bit.

I picked her up by the waist and swung her around in a circle. She laughed and kissed me as I put her down. 

"I love you already, Veronica."

"I love you too, Betty."

She smiled and hugged me. She dug her face into my chest, to the point where I could feel her breath on my breasts.

"Betty this not a hug. This is you just sticking your face in my boobs."

"I know." I could hear her muffled voice.

I sighed and laughed. Everything was gonna be okay. I would make sure of that.


	2. I Don't Know How To Feel (Choni)

"I've waited so long for this moment, but now that it's here, I don't know how to feel."

"Cheryl," Toni paused for a minute as if she was gathering her thoughts together. "Shouldn't you be kind of happy that she's gone?"

"TT, how could you say such a thing?!"

"Cheryl, she was a horrible mother to you. She abused you, she yelled at you all the time, and she treated you like you were nothing."

I looked away from her, tears forming in my eyes.

"Cheryl, you are so much more than that. You're everything good in this world, you're sensational."

Looking up, I could see Toni giving me a sad smile.

"You are completely right in all aspects. I don't know how to feel. I agree, I think I should be happy, but weirdly enough, I'm not. A part of me wants to be, but I just can't. She still was my mother and my family, even if she treated me like I was a horrible person. Which I am..." I trailed off quietly.

"You aren't a horrible person. Maybe you were before, but you've changed for the better."

"That's the thing, TT. I haven't changed. I-"

"Cheryl Marjorie Blossom, yes, you have. Some people just don't see that. You're nothing like you mother. She was a monster and I'll be damned if I let you follow in her footsteps. The people that don't think you have changed are wrong. You have nothing to prove to them, because they'll never listen. No matter what you do, they'll never catch up with the rest of us that see you in a different light than before. Your friends and family see you in a different light, and that's all that matters. Most importantly, I, see you in a different light. If they can't see that you've changed, well then their stupid."

"Toni," I started but Toni to cut me off again.

"Cheryl," She warned as she stared at me.

"Let me talk." Toni just nodded in response. "It's not that I don't understand what you're saying, because I do. I just feel like I haven't changed. Even if you guys think so, I still feel the same. Maybe my attitude has changed since I met you and we started dating, but I still feel like I'm a bitchy person all the time."

Toni sighed but spoke softly.

"Cheryl, you can be kind of a bitch sometimes. That part is true, but you do it because you're protecting your friends and family. You defend people and that's a big thing, especially for you. Even if you don't see it in yourself, you have changed and I will continue to convince you of that until you get it."

"You really are an amazing person, Toni. You know a lot of people would just give up on me at this point, but you didn't. Your a great girlfriend and I'm so glad that I met you."

"You should be." Toni said with a flip of her brown and pink hair.

I laughed as she put her hand out to help me up. Toni pulled me up as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much, Toni Topaz."

"And I love you, Cheryl Blossom." 

Toni hung her hands around my neck as she leaned up to place a kiss on my lips. The kiss was light and quick as she pulled away with her brows furrowed as if thinking about something.

"Wait, what are we gonna do with...ya know...your moms body?" Toni asked softly as our foreheads rested against each other.

I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to my front.

"I've got that covered. Let me handle it." 

"How about we go to Pop's then?"

"Sounds good."

I grabbed Toni's hand as we walked out of the barn and made our way to my red convertible. Toni pulled the passenger door open, inviting me to get in.

"After you." She said as she gestured for me to get in.

"I'm flattered." I said dramatically as I brought a hand up to my chest.

"Be quiet and just get in." 

"Whatever you say, daddy." I smirked as I got in.

"You better be so happy that I have self control, Cheryl." I chuckled a little bit as Toni looked like she was restraining herself.

"I love you to."


	3. I'm Scared (Beronica)

**Veronica's POV**

"Veronica?" Betty questioned as she walked out of her house.

My legs felt weak as I tried to take a step towards her.

"Oh my god." Betty brought her hands up to mouth. "What happened?" Betty asked cautious as she saw the state of my body.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I choked on blood as it poured out of my mouth. I collapsed and grabbed my side, desperate to stop the bleeding.

"Ronnie." Betty said as she ran over to me.

She dropped to the ground beside me, trying to find anyway to help me.

"I'm gonna help you into the house, okay?"

I tried to nod, but instead, felt a shooting pain up my neck and the taste of metal in my mouth. Betty picked me up by my thighs, so that I was resting on her front. As she stood up, she stumbled forward a little bit under the weight of me pulling her down. 

"Can you put your arms around my neck, Veronica?"

Putting my arms around her neck, I leaned forward so that our fronts were molded together. I buried my face in her neck as she tightened her grip on my thighs. 

"You can hug me as tight as you need to, okay?"

I tightened my legs a little more around her waist as we stood there for a minute. As she started walking again, I felt warm liquid ooze down my leg. I tried to talk again, but I couldn't due to the pain I was in and amount of blood in my mouth. Starting to feel drowsy, my head dropped onto Betty's shoulder.

"Ronnie."

Betty's breathing started to pick up as she saw me starting to go unconscious. She bounced me a little in her hands, seeing if she could get a response out of me. Obviously, she didn't, which scared her into thinking that I was going to die.

"Ronnie, I don't have time to get you inside, so we're gonna do this out here. The living room's to far inside the house for me to get to it in time." 

"Okay." I said, shocked at how hoarse my voice sounded.

"This may be uncomfortable, but I'll try my best to help you."

Nodding my head a little, she started walking towards one of the walls outside her house. 

"Hold on to me tightly, okay. I don't want you to fall."

I kept my grip on her with my legs and pushed my face into the bottom of her neck. A hard surface was pressed into my back as I hit something. I looked behind me to see that Betty had me pinned to a wall, with me still gripping to her like a koala. 

"Betty, I don't think this is the time."

Betty blushed at my words, but shook her head.

"Veronica, that's not why I'm doing this. I needed something to keep your back straight against and this is the closest thing. I wasn't gonna lie you on the ground, because then I would pretty much have to straddle you or sit on you, and I don't think that you would like that very much."

I smiled at Betty as she pushed as into the wall as I could go. I tried to straighten my back half out so that Betty could reach the cut easier. 

"Are you ready?" She softly asked me as I looked at her through my blurry vision.

"Yeah." I said quietly beside her ear.

Betty grabbed the bottom of her shirt and ripped down on it, separating a large piece of it. 

"I'm gonna pull your shirt up so I can get to it, okay."

I nodded as a searing pain in my back and neck appeared out of nowhere.

"Just take off the entire shirt."

"What?" 

Betty looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Just pull the entire shirt off. It's fine. I'm wearing a bra, it's okay if it means that you can get to the cut easier."

"Okay." 

I leaned back a bit so that my front half wasn't touching Betty, but my back wasn't touching the wall. Betty reached down to grab the bottom of my shirt. As she pulled the shirt up, I flinched as her hand ran over the cut. 

"I'm sorry." Betty said quickly as she saw my body tense at the action.

I tried not to whimper at the pain as she pulled the shirt up and over my head. Betty threw the shirt to the ground leaving me in my black vixen shorts, tennis shoes, and a black bra. Betty once again reached down for the cut, now actually being able to see it more clearly. Her hand touched the skin around the cut, making me grab her wrist and throw my almost bare back against the wall. I shut my eyes as my head smacked the brick wall behind me.

"Just so you know this is probably gonna hurt. If you need me to stop or you feel the need to, you can just grab my shoulder or wrist. I honestly don't care what you do, you can scream at me or hit me. I know that sounds horrible, but you're gonna be in pain so just do what you want, okay?"

"Okay."

Opening my eyes, I could see that Betty was about to work on cleaning the cut. She pulled some medical supplies out of a box that I didn't know was there. I opened my mouth to speak, but Betty beat me to it.

"I grabbed when I saw you through the window. I ran to the bathroom and then tossed it over here since I knew we probably wouldn't make it inside before I could get to the cut."

"Makes sense."

"Ready?"

"Just get started before I start hitting you a lot and screaming at you."

Betty pushed herself farther in between my legs, forcing them apart more and pushing my back into the wall. Betty grabbed some cleaning solution and pulled out something that was like cotton. Without warning, she started cleaning the area around the cut and getting rid of the blood that was continuing to run down my right thigh. As the cleaning liquid got close to the cut, I threw my body forward into hers, resulting in my front slamming into hers. I hid my face in the crook of her neck and I dug my fingernails into her arms. She winced a little, which didn't go unnoticed by me.

"I'm sorry." I said loud enough that she could hear, as my voice was muffled.

"I said you could do whatever wanted, Ronnie. Don't apologize. You don't need to."

Betty dabbed what looked like the part of her shirt that she tore earlier, into the cut making me scream and try to push her away from me. I tossed my head back as tears streamed down my face and blurred my vision almost completely. I kept trying to push her back so that I could get away from her, but she wouldn't let me. Betty had to stop cleaning the cut because I was thrashing around too much for her to clean it. If she tried to continue it would probably just put me in more pain and she obviously didn't want that. Just as I reached for her shoulders to try and push her again, she dropped the shirt piece, and grabbed my wrists. Betty yanked my hands up and slammed my wrists into the wall, keeping me from moving. My eyes widened at her action as she had never gotten that physical with me before.

"Veronica." I looked away from her as tears ran down my face.

Betty sighed, and grabbed both of my wrists in one hand, letting the other one drop down to my face.

"Look at me."

She grabbed my face gently and turned my head. I saw tears starting to show in her soft green eyes as she gazed into my deep brown ones. 

"I can't help you if you don't help me. Please just let me do what I need to do, Ronnie. I understand that it's going to hurt, but would you rather bleed out?"

"No, but-"

Betty pushed me into the wall as her lips met mine, cutting off anything else I was going to say. The kiss surprised me at first, but I let her continue to kiss me until she pulled back. Betty still held my arms above my head with one hand as we stared at each other.

"Why did you do that?" I softly asked her as she rested her hand on my cheek.

"I needed a reason to kiss you and that was the perfect time."

"You don't need a reason. You could've done that far before this." I smiled at her, but that was soon wiped from my face as my side started burning.

"Fuck." I hissed as Betty pressed her free hand into my side over the cut.

"I'm gonna close it up, okay? We can't wait any longer."

"Just do it, please."

Betty squatted down, bringing my body down with her as she picked up the shirt piece again. My back scraped against the brick wall as we went down the wall and then quickly back up.

"My back is numb, Betty."

"I'll look at it when I'm done with your side. I promise."

Betty shoved the piece of the shirt into my side as she pushed my back fully into the wall and tightened her grip on my wrists. I screamed at her as she kept me pinned to the wall. I hugged Betty tightly as I dug my face into her neck. My tears wet her shirt as I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm scared." I whimpered into the crook of her neck.

"I'm almost done." Betty replied softly beside my ear.

Shaking my head in response, she stopped moving her hand all together. I cried in pain as my entire body trembled from what just happened. During the battle that I was having with Betty, my legs and arms had loosened around her so that I was about to fall to the ground. My side was still throbbing, but the pain had gone down and there wasn't nearly as much blood as before.

"Thank you." I said softly into Betty's neck.

"For what?" She asked me curiously.

"Well, for one, you kept me from bleeding out, and for two, you showed me that you liked me. I've been trying to deny me feeling for you for a while. I was scared even after I already knew that you were bi."

"You're welcome. For all of it."

"Wait, does that mean that we can date or..." I trailed off quietly.

"Well, if you feel the same way, then-"

"Of course I do." I said as I cut her off mid-sentence.

"I guess that means, we're going on a date then."

I nodded into her neck as she wrapped her arms around me. My legs tightened on her waist to keep me from falling.

"Can we go inside?" I quietly muttered, my voice muffled by her neck.

"Sure."

As Betty backed up from the wall, I stayed on her front. A stinging sensation ran across my back, as my back separated from the wall.

"Shit." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Your back..." Betty trailed off, looking over my shoulder.

"It burns." I whimpered, as Betty walked towards the front of the house.

Betty just brought one hand up to run her fingers through my hair, as we walked up the steps. She closed the door as we went through it, making sure to lock it.

"I'll put you down in a minute, okay? I need to get some stuff for your back. Then we can go lay on the couch...and maybe cuddle on the bed if you feel better." 

I didn't respond, but Betty knew what the answer was. Of course, it was yes. Cool air hit me in the face as Betty opened the freezer. I wondered what she was doing, but soon heard ice which gave me my answer. She walked out of the kitchen and laid bags of ice on the couch cushions, where my back would be.

"It may sting at first, but it'll numb your back and you'll feel better. I promise."

Betty leaned down as she placed me on the couch. The ice touched my back, forcing my nails to dig into her arms. I tried to move away from the ice, but Betty pressed me back down onto the ice.

"Stop." I sternly said as tears appeared in my eyes.

"Veronica. You need the ice. You're gonna be in a lot of pain if you don't, and I don't want you to be in any more pain than you have too."

"Please, stop." I pleaded slightly, as Betty just shook her head.

She got on the couch and laid her body on top of mine, restricting any other movements. My arms and legs were still wrapped around Betty so I just stayed there as the ice bags numbed the cuts on my bare back. Tears slid down my face as Betty just held me there.

"I can't feel it anymore."

"That's a good thing then." 

Betty started to stand up and get off me, but I held her down keeping her on top of me.

"Stay." I said quietly as she looked me in the face, searching for any signs of pain.

"Okay, but if it starts hurting let me know, okay?"

"I will. I just want to cuddle."

Betty nodded her head and situated herself back down on me. She nuzzled her face into my chest forgetting that I only had a bra on. Her head shot up as she realized what she did.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I-"

"Betty, it's fine. Stop freaking out. We're dating. It's okay." I giggled a little bit as she put her head back down on my chest.

"Goodnight, babe."

"Night, Ronnie."

I fell asleep with a girl in my arms and a smile planted upon both of our faces. 


	4. Shooter (Choni/Beronica)

**Cheryl's POV**

_Bang._

The first shot went off as we waited in detention. For some odd reason, they put Veronica and I in detention during P.E. I stared at the wall instead of doing homework as I was thinking about Toni and how if we weren't at school, we could be on a date at Pop's.

_Bang._

My eyes shifted from the wall to Veronica as another loud crack rang through the halls of Riverdale High. Students let out screams of terror as they fled through the halls and flocked into empty classrooms and bathrooms.

" _This is not a drill. This is a lockdown. I repeat, all students get somewhere safe. Lock all the doors. Do not- "_ The principal's words were cut off as he bled to death on the tiled floor.

I guess we would never know what he was trying to say to us, even if we didn't know at the time that it was vital information that would've helped us immensely. Veronica shot out of her chair as she raced towards the door. Just as her hand touched the handle, I tackled her to the ground sending her into an almost face-plant.

"Cheryl, what are you doing? Bettys out there and so is Toni. I need to find Betty, and you need to find Toni. I know that you want to."

"Veronica, there's a shooter out there, that will stop at nothing to kill us all. Do you want to die? I know I don't want to, and I don't want the same thing for you. If you step out of this room, you're dooming yourself to a fate that I don't wish on any of my friends."

"So, you want Toni to die then?" Veronica said with a confused voice.

"Veronica Lodge, I never said that. I would never want my girlfriend dead. How could you say such a thing?" I hissed in her ear as she continued to struggle underneath me.

I was quite offended by her accusation, as she had just told me that the words that came out of my mouth, was that I wanted my girlfriend dead.

"Cheryl, if you don't want to come with me that's fine. Stay here and be safe. But, if something happens to Toni and you weren't there," Veronica paused for a moment to think carefully about her next words. "You're going to feel like a horrible person and you're going to shame yourself for it. I don't want that to happen. I'm going and you're going to let me. If you don't come, I'll just find Betty and Toni, and try to bring them back here."

"No." I said firmly.

"What are you saying no to?" Veronica asked me slowly.

"I'm saying that you're not going alone. I'm not going to let you die and I need to find Toni and make sure that she's okay. I know that we could die, but I would rather die with you than alone."

"Well then, if you would get off me, we can start making our way towards the gym."

"Let's do it."

As I started to move off Veronica, a scream echoed down the halls. It was laced with pain and fear as a gunshot bounced off the walls. Footsteps appeared as if the person was running to get away from something. In the girl's case, she was trying to outrun a school shooter.

"Cheryl! Veronica! If you guys can hear me, we need help! Please! He found us!"

My eyes, along with Veronica's, widened as we realized that Toni was trying to get away from the shooter.

"Veronica, it's Toni. Where's Betty though? They were together."

"I don't know." Veronica said with tears already forming in her eyes.

As if on cue, another pair of feet appeared, followed by a soft voice.

"Toni. Stop yelling. If Veronica and Cheryl are still alive and they can hear us, they'll find us. You know that our girlfriends are very protective. They'll find us. It's going to be okay. I know it." Betty quietly spoke to Toni.

Even though I couldn't see them, I could imagine their faces and the fear written on their faces.

"Their together. They're both alive." I sighed out as a slight smiled formed on my face.

"We need to get them and get out of here. You with me still?" Veronica turned her head around to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm still with you."

I jumped off Veronica and yanked her up so that we were both standing facing the door. Before I could convince myself to stop what I was doing, I grabbed the doorhandle, and flung the door open to reveal Betty and Toni in their Vixen uniforms with blood covering them from head to toe.

"Cher?" Toni said hopefully as the four of us froze in place.

"Yeah, Toni. It's me." 

A smile broke out on her face as she stumbled up to me. Toni flung herself into my arms and cried into my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead, Cher." Toni said, her voice muffled in my neck.

"No. We've been in that room the entire time. We were just waiting for the right time to come get you guys. We actually were about to go the gym, but you're both here now so that's great."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, TT."

Toni pressed her front to mine more tightly as we stood there for a while longer. I heard sniffling so I looked over to see Betty crying into Veronica's shoulder. Veronica was stroking Betty's head as she whispered sweet words next to her ear. Toni stepped back a little so that she could take deep breaths. I was confused of why she stepped back, but after a minute I could see that tears were starting to pool in her chocolate brown eyes. Toni's breathing intensified as another gunshot sounded in the school.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Toni didn't respond, but slid down the wall and curled up into a ball. Her entire body shook as she rocked back and forth.

"TT." I said quietly as she kept her head buried in her hands.

I squatted down and tried to reach for her arm to comfort her.

"Don't touch me." She snapped as she yanked her arm away from me.

It was at that moment that I realized that she was having a panic attack. It had only happened once before, but it was bad even that one time.

"Panic attack." I murmured quietly as Veronica furrowed her eyebrows.

"What, Cheryl?" She asked confused at my random thought.

"Toni's having a panic attack."

"Well that makes sense." Veronica said as she looked at Toni.

I nodded as I reached for Toni's arm again.

"Get away from me." Toni whimpered as she once again attempted to scoot away from me.

"No. Toni you need to let me help you. We're not going to die here. I won't let that happen. We're all going to get out of here alive. We may get a few injuries, but when we make it out alive it'll be worth it. I promise." 

Toni continued to tremble, but she didn't pull away from me this time. I grabbed her forearms and pulled her body into mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she whimpered like a puppy that was getting kicked. I rubbed her back as we sat against the wall. I rested my head on top of hers as she tried to take deep breaths.

"It's okay." I softly said as I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead lightly.

I could hear fast footsteps and yelling approaching from a hall near us.

"We need to go, Cheryl." Veronica said as she looked around.

Betty hadn't said anything, as she was still in shock from seeing the dead bodies and considering the situation we were in, I wasn't surprised.

"TT, can you stand up?"

"Yeah." She quietly responded as she started to get up.

I stood up and grabbed her hand so that I could pull her off the ground. Just as she started to walk away I grabbed her wrist and spun her around to look at me. I lightly grabbed her face and made her look at me.

"Toni, in case something happens, I just want to say that I love you. You have been the best thing in my life and you have been the one thing holding me together. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend. I am so glad that I met you and got the chance to love you like I wished someone did for me a long time ago. I loved making memories with you and I will cherish those forever. If I go to heaven and become an angel, just know one day you'll see me. Even if I die, I will remember you and all of our adventures together. You have changed me in ways that I can't begin to explain. You, Toni Topaz, have made me the person that I am today. I can never thank you enough for that."

Tears slipped from my eyes as I looked at Toni. Toni wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket as I finished speaking.

"Cheryl, I can't even tell you how much you mean to me. You are an actually angel from heaven. You changed me from a spiteful bitch to a person that actually gives a shit about people and that has people who care about her. I love you so much. You are my light in the darkness when it feels like there is no way out. Of all people I never thought I would be dating the Cheryl Blossom. I mean like really it is crazy, but the world does crazy things, even if those things seem impossible."

I smiled as Toni wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Guys, I actually shed a tears for that." Veronica said jokingly.

"Good, because I meant ever single word of it."

Toni smiled up at me as Veronica spoke again.

"We need to go, Cheryl. I wish you guys could talk for longer, but that can happen after we get out of here."

"Sure. Lets go."

I grabbed Toni by the wrist and pulled her behind me as we looked at the double doors leading outside.

"I think we're home free." I said, relieved that we were safe.

Or so I thought.

"Not so fast girls." A gruff voice growled from behind us.

We spun around to look at a man holding a gun that was pointed at us.

"What do you want?" I said, my voice starting to crack from the terror.

"I want you dead. All of you."

"Well that's not going to happen. Girls. Run. Fucking run and don't turn around."

"Cheryl, you can't-"

I cut Veronica off sternly.

"Yes, I can and I will. Do what I say. Now."

Toni let go of my hand and ran for the door. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a slim body race past me. They jumped in front of me as the trigger was pulled and the gunshot went off. 

"Wait, who..." I trailed off as the body slumped backwards into me.

Her face was revealed as she looked at the ceiling.

"Betty!" I whimpered. "No. No. No. Betty please no." 

I dropped to the ground as I cradled her in my arms. Blood stained her top as Veronica sprinted past me and tackled the man to the ground. She quickly grabbed the gun and shot the man in the head just as Betty's skin started to pale. The man's body fell to the ground as Veronica stood up and looked at me and Betty. Her face contorted to a panic stricken expression as soon as she saw the blood. I pressed down on Betty's chest to try and stop most of the bleeding.

"Veronica, we need an ambulance. Right now!" 

"I know, Cheryl. I don't have my fucking phone! Toni, help me find it." Veronica exclaimed, terror evident in her voice.

Toni looked at Veronica as her body trembled from having another panic attack. The screaming wasn't helping either, it was making every much worse that it already was. Veronica saw Toni with tears in her eyes and brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh my god. Toni, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to yell like that. I just meant it like a, can you please help me find my phone? We need to call 911 but I don't have my phone and I don't think anybody else has theirs either."

"It's fine, Veronica." Toni said quietly as she started back tracking us from where we left at the classroom.

"Wait, can't we take Betty to the gym? There's medical supplies in there, right?" I said, voicing my own thoughts and everybody else's.

Veronica smacked her head as Toni sighed out.

"Yeah, Cheryl. We're all very stupid. Why didn't any of us think of that until right now. Wow, we just wasted so much time." Veronica quickly replied as she walked over to us.

"Let me see her." Veronica said softly as she bent down to take Betty out of my arms.

"Be careful. Toni, can you put pressure on Betty's chest? I just need you to push down and don't stop putting pressure." 

Toni looked at me scared, but walked over and put her hands firmly on Betty's chest as we started jogging down the hall to the gym.

"I'll get the door."

I ran to the door and attempted to push it open, but it was barricaded from the inside.

"Is it locked?" Veronica said as she came up behind me.

"No, it's barricaded. I'll have to ram it open..." I trailed off as I realized that I would have to use my body. "with my body." I finished whispering the last part.

"Couldn't that like, dislocate your shoulder, Cher?" Veronica said concerned.

"Yeah, but Betty needs help."

"We'll back up. Go for it."

I heard shuffling of feet as they backed up from the door and gave me space to run at it.

"This is going to be fun in heels." I said with sarcasm lacing my voice.

"Good luck." Veronica said worried.

As she finished talking, I ran at the door and slammed my entire front half into the door. It moved a little, but it wasn't enough. I once again walked backwards and lined my body up with the door. I raced at the door, and shoved my shoulder and side into the door forcing it to budge a little more. I put my hands on the door and used as much force as I had to try and push it open. 

"Veronica, are you wearing heels?" She opened her mouth to speak, but I answered my own question. "I have my own. Never mind."

She nodded and closed her mouth. I ripped my red heel off my foot and grabbed it by the top. I aimed the heel at the glace and pushed it through. The glass broke with a shatter as I dropped the heel to the ground. I shoved my arm through the sharp cutout and reached for the handle.

"Shit." I hissed, as I realized that I couldn't reach the handle and shards of glass were cutting my arm.

"What happened?" Veronica questioned.

"I can't reach the handle."

"Well, you could just-" Veronica started, but I cut her off.

"Hopefully, my shoulder isn't really weak right now. Either way, I'm about to be in a shit load of pain."

I trotted backwards and stopped a little ways away from the door. I breathed in and out a couple of time before I fully sprinted as fast as I could directly at the door. I shoved my shoulder into the door as my body hit it. The door slammed open as it hit the wall. I fell through it and was met with a loud crash as I hit a ton of chairs. My face hit the floor as I heard running footsteps behind me. 

"FUCK!" I screamed as I tried to move my shoulder.

"Babe, are you good?"

"NO! I'M FUCKING NOT! I CAN'T MOVE MY FUCKING SHOULDER AND I'M PRETTY SURE I JUST BROKE MY FACE!"

"Baby, you can't break your face. That's impossible." Toni said as she giggled.

"WELL IT FEELS LIKE IT. Now help me up."

Toni sighed as she moved the chairs and walked over to me. She grabbed my wrists and tried to pull me up. A burning sensation shot through my arm as pulled on my right arm.

"Toni, let go. I'll have to get up by myself. It hurts to bad for you to help."

Toni let go of my arms as slowly stood up. 

"I GOT MY PHONE!" I heard Veronica yell from inside the locker rooms. "I'M GOING TO CALL 911!"

"OKAY! WE'LL BE THERE IN MINUTE!" I shouted back.

I turned back around to look at Toni.

"I'll have to thank Betty after this. She did just take a bullet for me. I'm glad that Veronica gets her. They really were meant for each other."

"They really were." Toni sighed out.

"I love you, TT. I'm glad we survived this."

"Me too, and also," She paused for a minute. "I love you too."

Toni grabbed my good hand as we started walking towards the locker room.

"Now, lets get in there before Veronica kills us." I laughed at her statement.

"Okay, TT."

I squeezed Toni's hand as she looked at me with a bright smile on her face.


End file.
